Kentish Cottage - the treat
by Tess 4 5
Summary: This is a multi-chapter treat; an interlude for the story Kentish Cottage.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

* * *

 **A/N:** This is a multi-chapter treat; an interlude for the story _Kentish Cottage_. This is M-rated for several reasons. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you read it nonetheless, don't blame me. **  
**

I had intended to also write a T-rated version of this but refrained from doing so. Read this!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Without waiting for a reaction Barbara turned and led the way. It was up to Tommy now. She was not feeling totally ready for that step. A tiny voice inside still was telling her that she should not do it but most of her body and mind was willing to embark on it, no matter the consequences, no matter how it could end, no matter how devastated she would be when it ends. Because it also could be ending in the most fantastic future with him.

He followed. She heard the steps creaking when she stopped at the corner into the spacious room, watching her bed that still was not made.

Barbara sighed in the moment Tommy stood behind her. "Second thoughts about... us?" he whispered right into her ear. His hands were tentatively placed on her hips.

"No, I just-" she quietly started but then made a pause. For a brief moment she had to think before she, as if she tried to convince herself, answered with a firm voice. "No."

"Good." Pressing against her body from behind Tommy whispered onto her neck. "Neither have I. Not the slightest."

Barbara leaned into his chest. He was murmuring sweet reassuring words into her ear. His deep voice sent more than pleasurable shivers down her spine. With his silken voice he told her how much he loved her. He muttered how deep he was in love with her for several years even though he did not understand his feelings at first and even had tried to find solace in the arms of other women. His arms were around her waist and Barbara caressed his hands on her belly with closed eyes. "But for me they don't count anymore."

Barbara straightened her shoulders and raised her chin. She loved him but for her it all still counted. It had left too many impacts on her soul.

* * *

"I knew I've fallen in love with you when I told you that you're in love with Helen." she confessed. "And it's been hurting me more than it should have. Later I was completely lost and tossed about when we've stayed in that trailer park and she had returned to you. Yes, I was... jealous, somehow. But it was more painful to see you mourning the loss. Not because of me but because I never could stand seeing you in pain. And another bit later I knew I could never love another man when you've had that affair with Sandra. And then Julia."

For a few moments there was absolute silence. Tommy just held her upper arms and had placed his forehead against the back of hers. He had not expected her to confess such a secret nor had he expected _what_ she was confessing. He heard a sigh. Barbara had not expected she would be able to say it all aloud. It was a relief although she had not revealed all of her secrets about the secret love for her boss.

"You're my boss, you're an earl, you're... well, you're you. You and I are from completely different sides of society. There's the hell of a lot at stake for me. For my work, for my mind, for my heart and my sanity. I love you and I'm afraid to lose you too soon when you get bored of me. I'm thrilled, excited and absolutely scared. So, yes, I do have a lot of second thoughts about... us."

"I'm sorry, Barbara. How can I ever make up for everything?" His soft caresses and kisses on her neck and behind her ear had been so nice and gentle that despite her serious speech Barbara had a certain thing on her mind all the time. She was tempted to say it aloud. It obviously was on Tommy's mind too. It would not erase her fears but it surely would be the most wonderful thing that could happen to her. And she was eager to take what she could get today. After all it was her birthday.

"I have a vague idea..." she breathed finally relaxing into his chest again.

* * *

"I really love you, Barbara." he murmured onto the spot behind her ear that let him feel her goosepimples every time he touched it with his lips. "Am I allowed to undress you?"

"Of course." she croaked.

His hands grabbed the hem of her T-shirt and with her help he lifted it above her head. Carelessly he tossed it to the side and let his fingers glide across her arms and shoulders, then down her back. With no effort Tommy opened the clasp of her bra and pulled it down at its thin straps. It landed on her shirt on the floor. Seconds later his knuckles tickled the sides of her upper chest while he left kisses on the naked skin of her shoulders. Then the warmth of his hands covered her breasts completely.

"Oh..." Barbara breathed. She had felt his crotch pressing onto her bottom cheeks for just a few more seconds.

In order to pull off his own shirt he had to move away from her. Still facing her bed she saw it flying to the other garments. His chest though did not return to her back's skin. Just the tips of his fingers stroked across her arms again.

"Will you turn around?"

Without thinking about it Barbara turned.

"Don't be afraid." he whispered. "Of anything. We can do it. We're going to make it work. Because I love you too." He laughed. "I love you. And I can't stop saying it." A little smile appeared in the corners of her lips. Tommy made a step forward, his eyes never leaving hers. Silently he still was giving her the chance to stop and retreat but it was all but Barbara's intention. She just wanted to feel his naked chest against her skin. It turned into a wonderful moment. There was no hurry and so, starting with the tips of her breasts on his upper rib cage, their touch was quite an intense journey they made inch by inch, enjoying every moment they came closer.

* * *

Barbara let her flat hands glide across his shoulders before they finally stood so close that a kiss was inevitable. It deepened quickly and their arousal grew. His was palpable and hers was obvious. Moaning softly she pressed herself against him. Tommy rucked up her shorts and kneaded her thighs just below her bottom. Barbara dug her fingers into each and every muscle she could reach.

Eventually she pulled at his trousers and stepped backwards. The bed was close and so they tumbled onto it together.

They landed on it in a rather ridiculous way so it was no wonder that they had to laugh loud, no matter how serious, romantic or erotically charged the situation had been minutes before.

"Come to me, Barbara. Please skid further onto the bed."

She did so until she was level with him. Still they did not lie there properly. They laid crosswise using the duvet as a pillow. It was a hilarious situation but when their laughter eventually had ebbed their eyes drowned in each other's for a while. Absentminded Tommy caressed her waist. Barbara played gently with his sparse chest hairs.

"Show me what to do." she suddenly whispered.

"Just follow your heart." Tommy moved his face close to hers and kissed her. "But I'm very sure you know." he reassured her but she was not convinced.

"Just a fragment of what's possible. Teach me all." Finally she allowed him to kiss her properly. They shared a long kiss during which their half naked bodies moved closer.

Tommy broke the kiss after several moments. "I'm going to teach you _some_ things, Barbara." He kissed her again. "And I'm looking forward to learn the rest from _you_!"

"Oh, Tom- mmmh."

His lips sealed hers. He was not willing to talk now. He wanted to make love with her.

Hence his firm grip when he turned her onto her back until he was able to climb half above her.

Barbara had no objections at all.

* * *

They kissed wild and ravenous for a while before it turned deeper and slower. Eventually Tommy kissed a way down her throat and cleavage. With closed eyes Barbara laid there feeling his lips wander softly across her breasts. Gentle nibbling turned her nipples into hard buds in no time and it did not make her feel uncomfortable when he graced her belly with the tips of his fingers. Only when she missed his touch and the weight of his body and the warmth of his skin for several seconds she opened her eyes again.

Tommy was kneeling above her right thigh, his hands akimbo, his eyes on hers, his lips widened into a savouring smile.

"What?" she croaked.

"I love you." he answered. Barbara swallowed down a happy sob. "And I'm going to undress you completely now."

"Okay..." A hot blush crept from her face all over her chest but she nodded.

Slowly he pulled down the waistband of her shorts. Barbara helped by lifting her hips. Without caring where they would land Tommy tossed them away and placed small kisses on the destroyed skin on her belly where she once had been riddled with bullets.

"Tommy, don't!" she tried to keep him away from there. She did not like the ugly scars.

"Sh!" he breathed onto her skin. Tommy placed a kiss on her navel. Then he let his fingertips caress her thighs up and down before he lifted himself again to slowly remove her panties.

Barbara closed her eyes and immediately opened her legs to him bending her left knee. She was surprised to feel him climbing off her other thigh and refusing her invitation by softly pushing her legs together again and so she opened her eyes again.

He still smiled. "We're not that far yet. Will you help me with my jeans?"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

* * *

She still was blushing. On his knees he watched her shaky fingers fumbling with the buttons above the clear bulge. His erection was a bit harder than he wanted it to be already but he could not help it. And with her hands causing such a tempting pressure it was even more difficult to withstand. When all buttons were open he decided to move himself away from her hands and get rid of the jeans on his own. He jumped up, removed the trousers and after another smile for Barbara who had involuntarily crossed her ankles but was keeping her eyes on his hips he also stripped down his briefs. Her eyes were wide but behind a certain bashfulness there was anticipation and a deep desire shining. Quickly Tommy returned to her side on the bed.

At first they only kissed and caressed each other's chest again but then Barbara felt brave enough to move her naked body towards his completely.

"Oh!" he sighed when her leg rubbed against his dick.

"Mh!" she approved of the feeling of his arousal. It sent another warm bolt of desire through her abdomen. She knew how damp she already was between her legs.

Their lips met. Their tongues twisted. Barbara impatiently pulled at his hips but Tommy made sure they were taking all these first steps very careful and unhurried. This way Barbara fell into pieces very slowly. She felt like melting wax in the sun and it was gorgeous. Every other thought had been banned from her mind and all she could feel was the unity of their entwined bodies. She was part of him as well as he felt like a part of her.

That was the moment when his caresses stopped. They had rolled around several times and now he was lying between her legs, his hard member enjoyably rubbing against the inner sides of her thighs and also a bit higher. Barbara fully opened her eyes in confusion. Seeing his radiating face she understood why he had stopped. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him very deeply. It was a kiss that told him she was more than ready.

* * *

Tommy moved his hips and lifted his chest onto his arms. He wanted to see her face and she rejoiced him by opening her eyes to let her gaze dive into his. Her features were soft and excited. Her eyes widened when he changed his angle towards her pelvis again and with just a little help by his hand he began to enter her.

They stepped over the last boundary.

His face had lost all his usual sobriety. His eyes had turned darker than ever before but it was the darkness of desire and love. Barbara knew that she must look similarly contented because his smile broadened when hers did. His strong explorer easily slid into her warm and wet cave. He took his time and they revelled in every stretched second before the root of his dick was pressed against her little pink button.

"Oh, Tommy!" Barbara sighed finally closing her eyes. She lifted her hips and felt an involuntary twitch of her inner muscles.

"Mmmh!" he groaned. He had not expected to feel this so soon but it definitely lifted his mood. Tommy moved away only to push himself into her again in the next moment.

* * *

By magic and a huge portion of self restraint they both kept their movements on a slow level for quite a long time before Barbara looped her legs around his which elicited another groan from his lungs.

"Easy!" he murmured but only two seconds later he pressed a seething kiss onto her lips and with her fingers digging into his sweating damp back he finally increased the pace of his own thumps. He had forced himself to take his time, to give her time and space enough to explore but it was useless. Too many years of hiding, of dancing around each other, too many pent up love and desire was lurking and needed to be let out. Barbara had been too impatient and challenging - and tempting. The heady smell of two heated bodies in love's action filled the air and his nose and so Tommy soon had lost his will power and with that had let her take over the main control of their interactions. Now she groaned into his open mouth and slightly arched against him again. She had felt his member growing stronger inside and her inner walls tightening around him. A sensational sizzle had built up in every part of her body. Now it was almost centred in her abdomen. It had culminated into an almost unbearably fantastic storm of electricity.

Despite his attempt to calm her down Barbara finally let go. She groaned again when the beat of her twitching muscles were reaching another higher level and she could not control herself anymore. Tommy sped up again. He thrusted into her with joy and gentle force and made her moan in sync with every thud until he was panting in the same rhythm.

"Barbara!" he moaned voiceless. It sounded like a warning.

"Yes, please..." she sighed defeated.

* * *

Their intense kisses had stopped. They only were able to exchange light kisses that allowed them to breathe. And they both breathed hard. Tommy was propped onto one arm and the other supported Barbara's movements from behind. Her right arm was loosely snaked around his neck and her left hand's fingers were grabbing the soft flesh of his waist. One of her legs was wound around his and the other was bent and helped her to lift her groin against his.

His full length was buried deep inside when she suddenly cried out in pleasure. Her whole body seemed to constrict and the next hard grip of her insides around his dick made him come with her. He pounded into her one more time with a grin and let a shudder of orgasm ripple through his own body. She felt his hot release in the depth of her womb. It made her arch against him so he would be deeper still.

When Tommy already was done she still was riding out another wave of orgasm. She was not ashamed of it and savoured every moment. When he slightly changed his position he caused a new pleasant friction on her swollen clit that made her cringe again even though she also felt that his arousal had begun to soften already.

She ground her pelvis against his for several seconds because she felt another wave coming. The milking muscles inside had rubbed him so furious that she even felt his strength returning.

"Oh, god, Barbara!" he moaned closing his eyes to the sexy sight of a drop of sweat trickling down her temple.

"Oh, yes!" she groaned pushing herself up against him. "Yes! Yes! Ooooh!"

With new force he thrusted into her a couple of times. He had lifted his upper body on both arms now and her hands were placed on his bum cheeks forcing him deeper inside again until he could not help but pound his full length into her once more. His body stilled when he came a second time.

Barbara was whimpering and groaning and writhing under him. She was still grinding and pushing and arching up against him in a staccato beat that made him release himself again with every force of his tensed muscles. She cried out his name when her own inner muscles pulsated fiercely and all other muscles stayed tense for a long moment until stars appeared behind her closed eye lids.

* * *

Then her body relaxed and she felt that Tommy's arms were trembling. In the moment she looked up to him again his power vanished. Unable to hold himself up he crushed down on her but immediately rolled off from her sweaty wet body. Her abdomen still was sizzling and every now and then it still tensed. Only slowly she relaxed into the soft mattress under them and let go of a final deeply satisfied groan.

"I've told you you're a devil, Barbara." Tommy whispered into her ear. His whole body was burning hot. They both were covered with a layer of sweat. He sounded exhausted and so was she. She felt completely spent and so was he. "And I know I'll be learning a hell of a lot from you."

Barbara chuckled toneless. "Tommy that was..."

A finger on her lips silenced her. "Exhausting?"

She chuckled again, closed her eyes and nodded. "Will it always be like this?"

"Good heavens, no, I hope not." he impulsively answered but had to snicker about her shocked expression and so he winked amused and full of love. "I wouldn't survive two weeks with you."

Grinning Barbara closed her eyes. Snuggled into his side she fell asleep in an instant. Tommy sighed contented and let sleep take over.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** If you read here, don't bother to read the T-rated version! Treat chapter 3 = main story chapter 13.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tommy woke up some time later. He did not know what time it had been when they had fallen onto her bed together, nor did he know how long they had made love. It had been gentle in the beginning and what had been supposed to become a slow journey of love soon had turned into a rather hefty, enjoyable fuck. Although he would not say it aloud he had no other word for their explosive climax. He was too lazy to think about a proper expression anyway.

The space next to him felt empty. To his disappointment his searching hands found no naked woman and so he opened his eyes. 16:23 said the digits on her alarm clock. He vaguely remembered a careful hand caressing his arm and cautious lips kissing his cheek but he obviously had fallen asleep again after these tender touches. Now she was gone.

Surveying the room he found his clothes neatly folded and placed onto the chair, something that made him smile because it was nothing he ever would expect from Barbara. Her own clothes were not there. For a moment Tommy wondered but then he heard her ranting at some "bloody seagulls" outside.

When he looked out of the huge window he saw her stretching herself out on a blanket on the small patch of rough grass next to the veranda. She was lying on her belly and the sight of her delicious apple-like bum cheeks under the thin cloth of her shorts made him swallow hard. At the moment she was closing a box of cookies but what she mumbled could not be heard from his lookout. He only knew it was a curse meant for the vicious birds. It made him chuckle.

Barbara had damp hair and somehow it disappointed Tommy because she obviously had showered alone. A shower with her had been the last wonderful thought before he had fallen asleep earlier. He had to defer that for later but the prospect would keep up his good mood until then. He went and refreshed himself.

* * *

Barbara startled a bit when suddenly a pair of naked feet appeared next to her book on the blanket. She had heard him bustling about in the kitchen but she had not heard him coming down the wooden steps. Now the smell of coffee filled the air. Raising her head she looked up across some jeans-clad legs and a certain area that made her remember something very wonderful. Still she blushed a bit. His silent smile was wide and she knew he had taken a shower but his shorter hair almost had dried completely.

Tommy knelt down and held out a mug of steamy black coffee to her. "I thought you'd want one for your cookies."

"Ta." Carefully Barbara put the bookmark between the pages, closed her book and put it aside before she took the mug with a broad smile. For Tommy it was the loveliest smile in the world. He joined Barbara on the blanket and leaned over to give her a kiss. Her smile got a slightly shy touch. It was so cute that Tommy hoped she would never get used to be loved by him. He sighed and laid down on his back facing the sky. His eyes though were on Barbara who had sat up to drink her coffee. At the moment she looked down on him. There was a certain something in her eyes he could not read but it made her even more beautiful. There also was the hint of disbelief and a hidden portion of great concern.

"I'm still here, Barbara." Tommy quietly said. "And I'm not going anywhere. This _is_ happening. It's real."

The way she averted his eyes told him that he had hit exactly what was bothering her. "Mh." she only muttered.

* * *

"And it's smashingly wonderful." He gave her a soothing pat on her knee but then left it at that. "I've heard you ranting at the seagulls." he said. Her features turned angry for a second, then concerned again, but differently.

"Cheeky fleabags! I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, you haven't." he reassured her. "I couldn't sleep away the entire afternoon anyway, could I?"

"Do you have plans?" she playfully asked.

"A lot!" Tommy broadly grinned and the hint of lasciviousness in his voice, actually in his whole face, made Barbara hide her rosy cheeks behind the mug. "First thing on my schedule is lying here with you and enjoy the wonderful moment."

"That's a good plan." She took another sip. Their eyes still were locked but Tommy was sure Barbara did not recognise that she was smiling.

"You're radiating... I don't know..." he pensively said laying his hand onto her knee again and then let it slip further up to her thigh under her shorts. Absentminded he let his thumb caress her naked skin.

Eventually she put down the half empty mug and laid herself next to him. Her eyes went up into the sky.

"I'm happy." she murmured contented. "Very deeply. Very, very- Mmmh!"

Gently Tommy had pulled at her shoulder so she had to turn to face him. Now his lips closed hers with a soft kiss.

"Very, very what?" he quietly asked after a while.

"Satisfied." Although she was blushing Barbara grinned broadly.

"That's good." Tommy mirrored her grin. There was a hint of rosiness even on his face. "I feel similar to that."

"Will we go home tonight after dinner?" She said it with a bit of disappointment but his answer made it vanish.

"No. I've made sure we only have to get back to the office tomorrow around noon."

Barbara could not help but tease him. "How foresightful."

"It's your birthday. I know that date for years. Of course this time I've made sure you have no hurry today."

* * *

For a while they just looked at each other dwelling on wonderful thoughts. With her index finger Barbara pushed the cheeky lock of hair away from his forehead. Then she curled a lock around her finger behind his ear before she gently tickled his auricle. Tommy's heart beat fast. He enjoyed her caresses very much and would not want to disturb her by saying something. He did not even move.

"I have to admit that I'm a bit surprised about all this." Barbara broke the silence. "Even though we've done so much together recently I haven't seen it coming. At least I wouldn't have dared to think it would."

"Well, we've been dating, haven't we!"

"I didn't dare to call it dates, you know."

"I did." His eyes were serious.

"And have you always been confident that it would lead to... this?" Her face still was slightly rosy.

"Not really." Tommy admitted. "Sometimes I dreamed about it. Well, not exactly this but... well, I imagined a lot of different similar scenarios..." He gave her a grin. "Sometimes I knew you could never love me like this because I'm such a difficult person and all the stuff that... makes the difference between you and me. Sometimes I just had wanted to push you up against a wall in the office and kiss you senseless, no matter who would witness it."

"Oh..." she breathed. Sometimes she had wanted him to do just that.

"And sometimes I was contented that I have you in my life as my best friend."

Her grin widened. "I've always been more."

He knew what she was telling him. "You were!"

This time Barbara was the one who initiated a long and sensual kiss.

* * *

They kissed and caressed each other for what felt like hours. Barbara felt desire growing again but since they were lying on a blanket in the garden she would not allow it to grow deeper. She would not want to lose control out here so she slowly retreated from Tommy's body.

"We should get ready, shouldn't we?" she murmured.

"For dinner? Isn't it a tad too early? It must be about five, half past five." He did not let her off his arms yet. "We could..."

Tommy's face moved closer to hers again but instead of kissing her properly he only was able to nudge his nose against hers. Barbara had moved her head backwards and laughed about the cute touch but she had moved her head even further away.

"Hey!" Tommy placed a kiss onto her throat. He refused to let her off of his embrace.

"We could stroll around a bit beforehand." she suggested. "And _find_ a proper restaurant. Or do you know already where you want to take me?"

Tommy swallowed and tried hard to erase her surely unintended innuendo from his thoughts. "You're not letting up, are you?"

"No. Come!" Barbara had twisted herself free from his limbs and was already getting up. "Let's dress up."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

* * *

"You want to dress up?" Tommy asked following her. "Oh, I see. You mean _that_ sort of restaurant. I always thought you'd prefer to have a simple dinner."

"What do you think?" Barbara laughed. She already was in the hallway. "It's my birthday! You said _you_ 'll pay. I want to be taken to the poshest restaurant in this village."

They climbed the stairs together. Barbara led the way, Tommy followed her watching her bottom cheeks with delight.

"I love your bum cheeks." he quietly admitted out of the blue.

"What?!" Barbara could not believe what she just had heard.

Tommy softly patted her behind and laughed but he did not repeat what he just had said.

"I'll take you wherever you want." He knew exactly how that sounded. He chuckled when he heard her snort a laugh and saw her nape blushing. They reached the landing of the first floor where he pulled her into a hug. "Although I always thought you'd love the simple restaurants."

He kissed her.

"Of course I do."

"And still..." Swaying her in his arms Tommy put a strand of hair behind her ear with a gentle gesture. Barbara smiled before he gave her another soft kiss. "...you want to dress up and have champagne and caviar?"

"Ah, bullshit!" She pulled his head down to her face and took another kiss from his lips. "Actually no. Beer and burgers would be fine."

They shared another kiss which was longer this time.

"As long as you pay the bill." she teased him.

"So you want posh beer and burgers?"

"With high-class crinkle-cut potato chips."

"Aha." he smiled amused before they kissed again. "And chocolate ice cream for dessert?"

"Sure. The second most delicious dessert in the world." Barbara breathed against his lips. She felt so light-hearted.

"And what's the most delicious one?" Tommy asked pressing himself against her so hard that she had to take a step backwards to keep balance. It made her snicker.

"You kn- mmmh!" His lips on hers had cut her short.

* * *

Because she had been about to say more Barbara's mouth had been open and so Tommy's tongue darted between her lips the moment they met. It was a hungry kiss he gave her but her reaction was not less wanting. She looped her arms around his neck holding him close. His arms were around her waist and he pushed his hands past the waistband of her shorts. When he found she had nothing on underneath he gave an approving grunt with his lips still on hers and his hands on her behinds.

At first he caressed her skin only gently but after a while when the kiss became even more desireful he was kneading her bum cheeks and pulling her hips against him. This time it was her moan of approval that entered his lungs. He took it as an invitation and pressed himself harder against her lower regions.

It was clear that they would not go out soon because right at the moment there was all but a stroll around the village on their minds. And they surely were not about to get dressed up now - quite the opposite.

They almost lost their stance if the wall would not have been in her back to steady them. Her arms had left his neck so her fingers could fumble with his jeans

"Oh, gosh, Tommy!" Barbara breathed when her shorts had landed on the floor around her feet. With the elastic waistband it had been easy for him to just push them down quickly. All the while Tommy was kissing her throat so hard and lustful she was sure he was leaving pressure marks on her skin. It was highly enjoyable.

Finally Barbara had finished the task of opening all the buttons of his jeans. Impatiently she pushed the trousers down his hips and when he had stepped back to help her free his erection she had the chance to step to the side and out of her shorts too. She found he also was going regimental but she only felt it with her hands because her eyes were closed and their lips still kissed.

* * *

Tommy kicked his jeans away and slightly stumbling they made another step together. Pressed backwards by his body Barbara bumped against the wall again.

"Mmh!" he hummed.

Their lower regions were pressed together tightly making his dick rub across her pubic mound and her belly.

"Oh..." she sighed and slightly changed the angle of her pelvis.

"Oh!" she moaned delighted. His hard member had met her clit.

Squirming under the exciting touch full of delight she involuntarily moved sidewards until her back felt the doorframe of the door to his room. Without mercy Tommy's crotch was following hers. He kept on rubbing it across her sensible parts. Their kiss was wild and their hands were roaming needfully. Barbara stroked across his arms and shoulders and face and hips. Tommy's hands had slid under her shirt onto her naked breasts. While he kneaded them gently, making Barbara softly moan, her shirt was pushed up to her throat.

"Get off that thing!" he growled against it.

Because he had to stop kissing her anyway he helped her out of the shirt continuously caressing her skin. She even had not pulled it off completely when his lips returned to her cleavage. For a short moment he stepped away from her to take off his own shirt and Barbara took the chance to move her aching back away from the doorframe in order to hurry into his room.

Tommy was not even giving her the chance to open the door. He got rid of his shirt faster than she had expected and in the moment Barbara had made the step away from the doorframe he pushed himself against her again. He was not yet ready to end the highly erotic snog here and move to his bed. Together they bumped against the closed door.

* * *

Their kiss turned feverish. Their hands were everywhere. Their lips burnt and their bodies blazed up. A strong little man stood between them and was still rubbing against her. Involuntarily Barbara had lifted her left leg. She pressed the inner side of her thigh against his and hummed impatiently onto his claiming lips.

Barbara was sure she was dripping wet and when Tommy's hand had moved away from her breast and across her right waist and thigh he found he could easily glide it through her wet folds.

"Oh, yes!" He was satisfied with what he had found. He was even more satisfied when his gentle ministrations made her moan with pleasure.

With his other hand he grabbed into the flesh of her thigh and supported her so Barbara would not move her leg back down again. It was not what she had intended to do anyway. Instead she made a demanding gesture pressing her heel into the hollow of his knee. Even more demanding was the clear change of the position of her pelvis against his hand.

Almost unintentionally his finger slid inside.

"Mh!" she breathed and he moved his hand further. His thumb was on her pink button and he curled a finger when he felt a brief constriction around it. She groaned in shock. "Tommy, oh, god, please, no!"

"Hmmm?" He grinned with fake innocence.

"Not your _fingers_!" she demanded. It made him grin broader. He knew Barbara was more than ready. He knew he only needed just a bit to join her level. He knew it was time to continue in his bedroom. He knew they should think about contraception. Something they already had not spent a thought at earlier.

* * *

It was only a flash of a thought. Against his better judgement Tommy moved his hand away from her entrance to make way for his leaking cock. He only wanted to feel her on it before they break to get inside his room.

Pushing Barbara against the wood of the door again he let his shaft rub through the wetness several times until it was coated with her juices. She panted hard. When a whimpering groan left her lungs Tommy knew they were going to make love right here if he would not take care they moved inside his bedroom immediately. He made a weak attempt to break now.

"Barbara!" he breathed onto her lips. "We should-"

"Shut up!" She pulled his face back down on hers and silenced every other word. Decidedly horny she stood on tiptoes, pressed her shoulders into the wood and distinctly changed her position towards him again. He could not help but enter her without any effort.

His full length slid inside easily. All other thoughts were gone.

"Oh, god!" he groaned.

"Oh, yes!" she groaned.

Once or twice or more times Tommy moved himself in and out, pushing her up against the wood of the door, until he also lifted her right leg up to his hips. Barbara now was supported only by the wood in her back, her legs around his thighs and his massaging hands on her bum cheeks.

* * *

"Deeper!" Barbara suddenly groaned. Then she looked at him with shocked eyes only to have a fit of nervous giggles one second later.

"You're insatiable!" Tommy broadly grinned.

"I'm sorry." She was not.

"Don't be." He kissed her. "I rather like that."

He did her the favour and pushed his length deeper. She rewarded him with a loud approving groan.

Every time they bumped into the old door it made a loud sound but they did not care at all. They were panting hard and moaned onto skin and ears and lips while they tried to exchange proper kisses. It became a rather quick and heavy encounter at the door to his room. The speed of their thrusts had reached a high level in an instant. Minds and thoughts were cut off. The only thing that mattered at the moment was what their bodies were doing so wonderfully joined and moulded into each other as if they once had been designed for that purpose.

Their sexual collision was not supposed to last for long.

"Oh, Barbara, I don't think I can hold it anym-"

"Tommy!" she groaned cutting him short once again.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously but unable to stop his thumps. "Mmmh!"

"Oh god!" Barbara groaned again. She did not want him to hold himself back for any second longer. Her excitement already had reached a high level. She felt that she was about to implode very soon. "Feel free! Let g- Oooh, god, _yes_!"

Powerfully ramming his full length into her he literally was pinning her against the door. Seconds later, after two more heavy thrusts, they both came hard in sync.

"Hm-hng!" he groaned. "Oh, Barb- aaah!"

"Good gawd, yes!" was her answer. She was unable to form coherent words. Her head bumped back into the wood. "Ooowwwmmh... Ah! Mmmh!"

* * *

When their shared orgasm had ebbed and Barbara stood on one leg again, Tommy withdrew himself from her. Gently he helped her to stand on both of her feet again but she still needed support from the door. Her legs were too wobbly.

He was panting exhausted. "I'm sorry, Barbara." he whispered. "I hadn't intended to... take you here."

"No." she nervously laughed but she was amused and deeply satisfied. "Don't be. It was exactly what..." She sighed trying to catch her breath. "I have to admit that I've already wanted you on the blanket outside. Only there would have been too many ears." She nervously snickered.

Tommy grinned. "I wouldn't have cared. I've already wanted to make love out there, too."

"I know." Barbara closed her eyes. Exhausted she leant her head back against the door. "I've felt it."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** You can skip ch. 14 of the main story if you read here...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

For a while they stood in an embrace leaning against the door.

"I'm sorry, Barbara." Tommy suddenly apologised.

"For what?" A million scenarios flashed through her mind.

"Well, for that heavy... quickie. Without thinking about..." He actually chewed on the insides of his cheek. Barbara's heart melted.

"Stop apologising." she breathed and let her head bump against the wood of the door again. She deeply inhaled. "I don't think I gave you the impression that I didn't want it like that, did I?"

"Mh, not really." He started smiling again.

"You've promised to take me wherever I want." This time it made him laugh out because _that_ innuendo definitely was intended. "I wanted it as much as you. Right here, exactly the way we did it. In that moment and not any second later." Barbara closed her eyes. "Sometimes it just has to happen indecently against a door and not somewhere appropriate, on the soft surface of a bed."

"You're so wise." he whispered into her neck and placed a kiss there.

She snorted amused. "And hungry."

"Yes, but we could as well go out a bit later, couldn't we?" Tommy murmured onto her skin. "I want to learn so much more. From you, with you, about you..."

"Where I'd love to eat, for example?" Barbara snickered opening her eyes.

He looked at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "No. I was more referring to the sexual things that happen to us." he explained.

"Oh." She had not expected him to say it so bluntly.

"Come." Tommy said widely grinning. He gestured her away from the door and opened it. "I agree about having dinner some time soon but let's recover first. I'm rather done."

She grinned. "Well, that's no wonder, Sir. At your age- Yeeek!"

* * *

Putting his arms around her waist and grabbing her buttocks Tommy had lifted her up into his arms. Barbara had shrieked but she instantly had looped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her wide shocked eyes made him laugh hard.

"I'll give you what for!" he mock-scolded her. "My age... Tsk!"

She joined his amusement and let herself be carried inside nibbling at his ear. Carefully he laid her down on his bed. It came in handy for their spent bodies that after his shower he carelessly had tossed his towel onto the bed.

Smiling he recognised in the looks she gave him that he obviously only would need a few more touches to turn Barbara on a high level again so he limited the gentle cleaning to a minimum. He was not even halfway where she was. To hide his joy Tommy dropped onto his bed belly first and pressing his face into his pillow.

"Um mmh mh mmmh um mmmh!"

"What?" It was not really cold but Barbara pulled his duvet up to her nose anyway. It simply smelled so wonderful of Tommy.

His face reappeared. "I think I need a rest!" he repeated. "But not for long. Before we have dinner, we should go to Boots."

"Hm? Boots? Why that?" she asked. Then something dawned on her. "Oh... that... You mean...?"

"Yes. Condoms." he replied. "I didn't bring any and we really should take care next time."

"We should." Barbara quickly calculated but came to the result that they were quite safe anyway. Her eyes did not leave his face though and so it was no wonder that she soon was distracted.

Tommy's hair was ruffled and his face looked red. His lips still looked kissed and Barbara knew it was her lips that had made him look like that. Her own face began to smile. The full impact of joyful realisation hit her. She loved him and he loved her. They had made love. They surely would repeat it. They were in love with each other. Happiness flooded through her and seemed to fill her entire body and mind.

"Hm?" he asked but she only shook her head.

"Nothing." she gently murmured.

* * *

With a sweet gesture Tommy put a strand of hair behind her ear. Their eyes were drowning and lost themselves.

"You'll never understand how much I am in love with you, Tommy." she whispered.

For a while he just looked at her thinking. "I love you too. I'm in love with you deeply. And I'll try to learn, Barbara. There's so much I don't know, so much we both don't know of each other. I'm looking forward to learn your secrets. I want to know your deepest wishes and needs and-"

Barbara had placed a finger on his lips but he only took her hand gently and placed a kiss on each of her fingertips.

"...and I want to fulfil them all." Tommy moved his face a bit closer to hers and kissed her. "And I don't only mean your physical wishes."

"Oh, I'm rather modest."

"That usually means someone is choking his emotions, that you suppress your desires. Usually in order to please others."

"Did it feel as if I was suppressing my desires?" Barbara laughed. Her eyes though stayed somewhat serious.

"No. But like I said..." Tommy moved closer again. "I didn't just mean physicality. Although I'm quite pleased with what I've made you d- Ouch!"

She had pinched his upper arm. He had wanted to playfully balance out her mood, making her comfortable in his bed and in his arms. It had worked. He was relieved to see her eyes shining so happy.

"I love you, Barbara." he simply stated. His eyes were lost in hers again and he did not do anything until she pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

It soon turned into a very lazy but intense kiss. They hugged and eventually broke the kiss with still closed eyes. A light snore several minutes later told her he had fallen asleep and for a while she let exhaustion rule over her brain too.

* * *

When she stirred she woke again. Her fingertips caressing his face slowly pulled him out of his half-sleep state and so he re-opened his eyes.

"I never want to wake up again without that sight." he breathed after a while. Tommy was rewarded with a bright smile. His face turned serious. "I mean it."

Barbara's face frowned. "Mh." she simply said. His face displayed serious future plans and she would not want to discuss those in bed, and not at all on their first day together. If it was a first day and not just the only one.

As if he was reading her mind Tommy whispered again that he loved her. "And that won't change tomorrow."

As a reply Barbara just put the duvet over his naked body and snuggled into his chest. For many minutes Tommy and Barbara only caressed each other. Although they were naked there was no sexual aim in their caresses and they only lightly kissed but it was gorgeous and they both felt very contented.

They completely ignored their plans from earlier about having dinner. Their caresses continued while they eventually began to talk. Quietly they shared secret thoughts and revealed hidden feelings, harboured throughout the years, safely stored away behind layers of pretending and walls of defence. Lying hugging on his bed they had a long quiet conversation about their quirky relationship. They talked about their past and their shared past. They talked about the presence and without really deepening that part of their talk they both even were carefully letting their words scratch at a possible shared future. Although they were lying in bed naked it was a good and serious conversation. Barbara revealed what bothered her and Tommy told her about things he was afraid of. They even talked about ways how some of their concerns could be erased.

* * *

Their caresses never stopped and were part of their conversation. So slowly, while they talked, their bodies talked too. They took their time with everything. Unobtrusively their fingertips found new areas and produced reactions that were unknown until now. The couple leisurely kissed and talked and learned about each other. They talked about happy things and serious things, sad things and hilarious things that made them laugh, sob, chuckle, snicker and sigh a lot. With their hands and lips and fingers and legs and everything else they learned about their bodies and their soft and heavy reactions.

One moment Barbara laid on her back, bared without any cover, with Tommy lying next to her, looking thoughtfully at her body, his head propped on one arm, his fingertips tracing circles and lines on her breasts, her legs, her face, her throat, her belly, her scars. Leaving goosepimples wherever he touched her. Neither of them said any word.

The other moment they were rolling around with entwined limbs, heavily panting, fiercely kissing, whispering oaths of love as if they were in a fever, reassuring each other that they still were alive and here and together and nothing could ever come between them, no rifle, no crime, no criminal. No other woman and no other man ever.

And then again Tommy was gently pushed onto his back and Barbara explored with her lips and her fingers, hovering across his skin, sliding across his chest, climbing onto his legs, snuggling into his side, kissing away the smug grin on his face when she had been shocked about the movement of his hip against her chin while she had blown a long breath through the hairs below his navel.

Hiding under his duvet they hugged and cuddled and after a long talk about their emotions during their first cases together they snickered about the image of those who had put them into a team just to annoy each other so much they would leave the service but only had created a certainly weird but strong partnership. These people would never believe what was happening between DI Lynley and DS Havers now.

* * *

Most of the time they had been talking and whispering they also had touched and caressed each other until it only were touches and caresses in the end. This time they had taken their time with everything. Slowly their bodies and minds had connected deeply. Instinctively flowing they moved around and with each other. Tentative fingers stroked naked skin and both indulged in the most pleasurable emotions. Full physical contact turned into a real connection when she naturally allowed him to invade her and he naturally slid deep inside. Their movements stayed slow until almost by surprise their climax came easily. It was a low enjoyable fire of a gentle orgasm they shared.

"Oh, Barbara." he breathed into her ear when after a few long thrusts he felt his muscles tensing hard in the end.

"Tommy." She slowly exhaled his name and groaned once but deep and long. The only heavy reactions were her fingers digging into his back and her pelvis grinding against his when she arched into his body.

She felt that something was different this time. It was not the strong and needy encounter like their first time. It was not the hilarious quick shag against the door like before. If she would have found words in that moment she would have said it was a heavenly built connection of their souls.

With another deep sigh she arched into him once more when he made a last thrust and let her feel his hot love deep inside her welcoming womb.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

* * *

In the aftermath of their tender climax they crawled back under the duvet they had pushed aside during their pleasurable escapades. They still were touching each other softly, exchanging kisses and whispering more oaths of love until their eyelids turned heavy and they both had to close their eyes. Exhausted from the entire day they fell asleep in each other's arms. They took another nap for about an hour and a half and only woke when the sun had set completely and it was dark outside.

"Hello, my precious." Tommy whispered when Barbara snuggled into his chest still half asleep. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmh. Yah." she murmured unwilling to open her eyes. Her stomach rumbled. It made her groan in annoyance.

He chuckled. "Always hungry, hm?"

"No, Sir, I just had no dinner yet."

Tommy kissed her hair. "What's with Tommy?" he asked slightly sulking.

"I guess, I need a proper endearment for moments like this."

The way Barbara looked at him made him fully understand that she intended to have more of these pleasurable moments with him. Tommy sighed contented. "I'm totally happy with my given name."

"Thomas William Jonathan? Nah. That's too long." Barbara grinned into his chest. His answer was a squeeze of his arms around her body. He was happy that she had remembered all his names. "My life... my dear... dearest." She placed a wet kiss onto his mamilla and audibly inhaled his delicious scent. "Mmmh... my honeybun."

"Oh, blimey." Tommy chuckled.

"Yes, honey?" This time she looked at him properly with a cheeky grin.

Placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose he only groaned amused. Barbara wriggled her arms free and stretched.

"Ahll gaaw..." she yawned. "and get dressed."

"Now?" Tommy pouted but when she wriggled herself from his arms and the duvet he was not holding her back. He grinned because she blushed suddenly finding herself standing naked outside of his bed being watched by his approving eyes. He also yawned.

"Yes." She nodded. "We should get something to bite and maybe the fish'n'chip shop still is open at this hour of night. Or we could at least have some pub grub at the Brigantine Inn."

Tommy nodded and watched her leaving his room. His mind imagined in nice pictures what she was doing now. He pictured Barbara under the shower. It was a very alluring image and her floor level shower cubicle was so huge they could have a shower together. She must have left all doors open because he was sure he heard the water running.

He was grinning broadly when he went upstairs into her attic realm.

* * *

Soundless Tommy went around the corner in the quirky bathroom. For several moments he leaned against the wall just watching her from behind. Barbara was still adjusting the heat and the force of the three showerheads when she accidentally pushed down her shower gel. It made Tommy swallow hard seeing her bent down when she picked it up again. She had presented her naked backside to his eyes in such an intimately inappropriate way that he almost had rushed to her. Water was running down her spine when she stood up again and held her face into the spray.

The water still was not like she wanted it to be and so Barbara continued fumbling with the taps. She only was satisfied when the water came completely from above. It was warm enough now and her breasts relaxed.

A different warmth suddenly was felt in her back but she was unable to turn completely. Surprised she inhaled. Tommy had stepped into the cubicle without a word and was pressing his naked right thigh against hers holding her arms in a softly firm grip.

"Hello, beauty!" he playfully growled into her nape before he gently bit her there. With his left hand he caressed her left hip.

"Tommy!" Barbara hissed. Her skin had instantly shivered with goosepimples. Her hands were supporting her against the glass wall or she would have bumped into it, unexpectedly pushed forward by his body. The man in her back let his lips suck a trail across her skin from her neck to her shoulder and then back to her ear. His touches were wonderfully arousing and the muscles of her belly involuntarily tensed in anticipation. His already hard member was pressing into her back and she realised that she was surprisingly ready by now.

"Mmmh!" he hummed nibbling at her earlobe. "Gorgeous!"

* * *

Then his hands covered her breasts from behind, almost like when he had met her at the bedroom corner, only this time he knew exactly where to find the little buds. And this time he was already naked. He was naked and excited. Gently he forced his knee between her legs from behind until he was able to lift her slightly and push her legs apart with his feet. Only seconds later he let her stand on her own again.

"Oh, gosh!" Barbara had sighed surprised. The prospect of what he was about to do right now had let a wave of heat flush through her veins. She knew it was not the hot water that poured down onto his back and only allowed some drops to wetten her shoulders. As if he had read her mind Tommy turned and quickly made sure the water was coming from all three showerheads so it would pour down on her body too and not just on his back. He returned to his position in an instant and gently rubbed his knee across the inner sides of her legs.

"I've had this on my mind the moment we've been given the tour through the house." Tommy mumbled onto her skin before he gnawed at her nape. Barbara made a quietly squeaking sound that turned him on even more. "And now that I saw you naked in here it popped up in my mind very clear again." He caressed her bum cheeks. Her nape was flushing deep red. "When you've picked up your shower gel I already was fallen for you. Your... bum cheeks are very inspiring, Barbara."

With a huskily deep voice Barbara had to chuckle hard. "Inspiring?" Then she exhaled loudly. He had pushed his dick between her folds from behind. "Tommy!" she groaned. It was something between a reprimand and an approval. A certain wetness already was there.

"Let's be naughty, Barbara!" Slowly he moved his groin back and forth causing a nice friction on her entrance. He had not expected to find her ready like this but he was not at all disappointed and he knew he could do more.

"Oh, god, yes!" she involuntarily groaned but added a shocked "No!"

But in fact she was not really objecting nor did she made any move to push him away from her.

* * *

Tommy caressed her back with a soft massage. When he moved closer again and let his caresses wander around her upper body in search of her breasts she placed her hands on the glass wall in front of her and wriggled her shoulder blades against his chest. Barbara cocked her head and enjoyed his kisses against her openly presented neck. Her attempts to wind herself free from his embrace were only weak and obviously not qualified enough for her to get away. She was trying to escape only healf-heartedly so he had the chance to grace her with another intimate touch pushing his length between her legs again.

"Right here, right now, we're going to have a nice f-"

"Tommy!" She had to cut him short. Hearing _him_ say the unseemly word that was on _her_ mind would have been unbearable.

"It's your choice." he whispered into her ear with a light chuckle while he caressed the curves of her backside. "Your bum cheeks are so delicious. I love your bum cheeks. So even from behind I'd enjoy to sh-"

"Tommy!" Barbara could not believe her ears. "You _are_ naughty!"

Now he was laughing hard. Her shoulders were shaking with laughter and her forehead bumped against the glass.

"Do you want to turn, Barbara?" he whispered into her ear rubbing his front side across her back again. His voice was excited. His right middle finger had found a way onto her clit and added a light pressure. "Or do you want me to make you com-"

"Yeah, I'll turn." she said cutting him short again. Unfortunately his finger had left the excited nub.

"Good." he muttered. Then Barbara squeaked loudly. Tommy had pushed her hard against the glass wall with his full body and drank the water from her nape with sucking kisses.

"Oooh!" she sighed surrendering.

"Mmmm!" he hummed approving. He did not let her turn but pulled at her hips to get her closer to his groin. She was not objecting at all. She had not acted on her announcement anyway. His knee went between her legs again and his hands pulled at her waist so Barbara had to change her stance.

"Oh, Tommy!" she sighed and held her breath expectantly.

"Oh, yeah!" he moaned helping himself find a way into her throbbing centre. Gently slowly he slid inside, eliciting a deep surprised "Oooh." from Barbara.

"This is absolute heaven!" Tommy breathed into her ear.

* * *

With her forehead pressed against the glass most of the time she let him thrust into her. Barbara's rare attempts to catch his lips almost were hilarious because Tommy withdrew his lips from her face with a cheeky smile every time she turned her head. All in all there was not much space to move like he wanted but there was enough space for her to push her backside against him in the most alluringly squirming manner. Apart from his manhood thrusting into her inner sanctum delightfully easy their movements were restricted by glass and tiled walls so it partly was an inconvenient shag under the shower and there was a lot of nervous laughter and groaning chuckles. However, they were unable to end it. They were unable to keep themselves from rolling their connected hips. With his fingers eventually tickling another soft pressure onto her pink button from the front their delighted amusement soon went over into groans and soft cries of pleasure.

Barbara squirmed and pushed her bum cheeks into his hips. Then she was dampening the glass with a deep moan. Tommy's hands were rubbing across her spine with a soft force that made her bend more forward. In return he pushed into her from below making her almost lose her stance. Another excited groan escaped her lungs. Due to the angle in which he stood behind her the tip of his cock was pressing deliciously hard against her front muscles inside and with every bump into her the tension of those muscles grew.

Eventually his lips were gone from her skin and she spread her fingers on the wall, knowing he was standing with a stretched back and imagining that his head was facing the ceiling. She felt the grip of his hands at her hips tighten and sensed that he fought hard not to increase the pace of his thrusts too much. She was about to climax. He should let go.

"Oh, shit!" she mewled with one thrust. "Oh, yes!" with another.

Warm water ran down their heated bodies and almost felt cool. It would not have taken much for it to turn into steam on their burning skin.

"Yes, baby!" he growled. The term made Barbara briefly chuckle but she instantly had to add a deep groan. She was too engrossed in concentrating on the growing sizzle to keep on laughing and the growing desire to be pushed over the brink made her moan again.

"More!" she gasped impatiently.

Tommy did her the favour. Eventually both of his hands were firmly holding her at the junction of her pelvis to her legs and with a desperate "Oh, Barbara!" he suddenly let himself pound into her harder and faster until she surrendered completely. She howled once and then her constant moans met the rhythm of his thrusts.

He was pushing hard but still not hard enough to let her muscles around his dick constrict in a proper orgasm. Her attempts to keep holding it back so he could join her were quite successful.

"Oh, yes!" he groaned. Barbara whimpered when she felt that he had changed the angle again. She was about to finally come when he palpably straightened his back again. His head fell back into his nape when he cried out something between her name and a lion's roar.

Barbara was leaning her lower arms against the pane of the shower cubicle and her head fell down between them. She squealed delighted and rhythmically. Then she gave him a last push back into his crotch and with him deep inside she let go of the last bit of restriction.

Her hands clenched into fists pressing against the glass. Loudly she howled half of his name and enjoyed the wonderful wave that rippled through her abdomen.

"Toooom! Oooh!"

"Mmh! Yes!" he growled.

Then they only groaned in unison.

"Aaah! Mmmmh! Oooh!"

Three times Tommy pulled her slowly against him, only pushing hard inside for the last inch. Three times he felt the strong force of her inner muscles grabbing his dick in an uncontrollably quick rhythm before his own dam broke and he buried his full length in her pulsating middle. He had found her most sensible spot inside and coming hard he rammed himself against it in the most exciting way. Water splashed across them from above and heat had built inside until it had become a fire that could not be distiguished anymore. It culminated in a shared explosion of love.

"Ouwmmh!" was the incoherent answer to the feeling of his final shot.

"Hnnngaw!" was the sound from his lung voicing his delight when he felt her hard muscles around him filling her with his love.

* * *

Barbara almost slumped down when the throbbing of her muscles decreased and Tommy had removed his weakened manhood from her centre. She groaned exhausted and sluggishly straightened her back like a cat against a scratching post. Searching for coolness she leant her front chest against the cubicle wall but it was not much colder than her heated body.

"Gosh, Tommy..." she breathed still full of pleasure.

An annoyed groan was heard and so she turned her head.

"Oh, hell, my knees ache!" he cursed complaining about the size difference. He was leaning against the tiled wall. "I'm too old for this."

"I can't tell." Barbara leant against the glass cubicle wall again and sighed. She closed her eyes. "Not at all."

Tommy cuddled into her body from behind. The water still ran down their skin. He gently bit into her shoulder once more. "Oh, Barbara..." he sighed contented.

"Hmmm?"

"Next time I fuck you from behind you'll be down on your knees!"

"Tommy!" she exclaimed pushing him away from herself.

"What?" he laughed.

"Mind your language." Barbara grabbed her shower gel and started to shower properly. She gave him the cutest scolding look he ever had seen. She was not mad with him or his choice of words. Not the slightest. She almost had to laugh. "You're a naughty boy!"

"I am." Not caring that he would smell like Barbara Tommy followed suit and used her washing things. "I'm surprised that at my age something like this could be happening to me but I have to admit I want to make love to you in every available room, on every favourable occasion, in every possible position."

"Okay... sounds... quite alluring." She chuckled blushing. "And time consuming."

"Well, we're only due around noon tomorrow."

She froze and stared at him. He obviously planned to put his words into action here in the cottage of his best friend.

"We have all night." Tommy smiled and turned his body towards the spray of water with a fake innocent grimace.

* * *

"We're not going anywhere tonight, are we?" Barbara asked while they were drying themselves. "Not even to the pub for a quick bite."

"No, I'm afraid." Tommy answered.

"Hey!" she cried out one moment later. Gently he had lifted her up into his arms. Unfortunately he let her down again in an instant with a disappointed face.

"I'd love to carry you to your bed, my love, but I guess the way there is too narrow."

"What a pity." Adjusting the towel around her body Barbara went ahead. Tommy did not bother to hide his nudity when he followed suit.

"That is..." he continued when she laid under her duvet one minute later and he was about to follow. One knee already knelt on the mattress. "...if you still want to go out? It's your birthday. It's your choice. We could as well dress up and still go and see if the Inn has some chips for us."

She smiled up at Tommy trying to ignore his lack of embarrassment about his naked body presented to her eyes. "I'm happy with you here beside me." Barbara happily sighed. "I can live with a burnt toast with butter."

"Yes, Ma'am." he chuckled. "I'll get you some." At the corner of the room he stopped and turned giving her the most besotted smile she ever had seen. "Don't leave, I'll be right back."

"I won't go anywhere." she murmured. "I'm too exhausted."

Tommy went downstairs to make some toast with butter and black pudding and cut some vegetables.

When he came back into the attic Barbara already was fast asleep. Smiling he put the plate with her meal onto the bedside table and joined her under the duvet. Wondering how she could sleep with a rumbling stomach he slowly drifted into dream world. He looked forward to the next day although he also was curious about how the day after this enjoyable Sunday would become. With the most wonderful images in his head Tommy also fell asleep.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


End file.
